


Shower Sex Isn't Always Hard

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Erotic Gif, Explicit Gif, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, John is a Sex God, Just Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NSFW GIF, No Strings Attached, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Saving lives, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Standing Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hunt, against wall sex, almost died, porn gif, save water, sex gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: John Winchester saves your life during a vampire hunt, you return the favour by helping him get cleaned up.
Relationships: John Winchester and Y/n, John Winchester/Original Character(s), John Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester/Reader, John Winchester/You
Kudos: 182





	Shower Sex Isn't Always Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I caved and did the standard one night stand fanfic with John Winchester, but he’s so hard to resist. Might not be exactly true to character but fuck it. Also had no idea what to title this fic but hope you enjoy it anyway.

Of course, this would happen to you, you would accidentally pick a hunt that had way more vampires then you could handle, and you would be alone when it happened. You used to have a partner and boyfriend, but he left you for another girl after cheating on you with god knows how many women. Now you were alone after stupidly thinking this would be an easy hunt and you’d take on a few vamps by yourself no problem. Boy were you wrong, there were eight of them and even though you could hold you own while hunting, you were definitely outnumbered and screwed. You had managed to kill 2 of them but before you could kill anymore, the rest surrounded you and tied you up. Laughing and taunting you with how easy it was to catch dinner tonight.

Hours later you couldn't help but roll your eyes at the two who stayed to watch you, while the others went to different areas of the warehouse you had found them in. You couldn't believe this is how you were going to die, with these idiots. Arguing who would get the bite first, the vamps didn’t see a tall rugged man creep behind them and swipe both their heads clean off before they could even spring into action. The tall man walked over to you after wiping the blood off his blade on their bodies to untie you.

"You alright?" He asked after removing your gag.

You nodded, shakily adding “There’s 4 more of them”

“Don’t worry I got them already”

“Really? Wow, thanks I guess…” You trailed off, he realized what you were waiting for and moved his hand to shake yours. “John Winchester, and its no problem…” 

“Y/n. How about we dispose of the bodies and then I treat you to a drink for saving me” you said a twinkle in your eye. You were exhausted, but you had a feeling tonight was about to get a whole lot better when he smirked and nodded.

After cleaning up and burning the whole warehouse down, you walked over to where your stolen car and his truck were. Noticing the tires on the car were slashed he graciously offered you a ride. You accepted and grabbed a few things from the trunk before getting in his truck. The ride back to the motel was tinged with sexual tension, both of you amped up still from the hunt. You hadn’t planned on staying the night in this town, so you didn’t have a room. Thankfully, John let you know you could use his shower to get rid of all the vampire gunk on you. Once you got inside his room, you walked over to the table and dropped your bag on it, taking off your jacket as you sit down on the chair.

“You can have the washroom first, princess” he said moving to the fridge for a beer. Biting your lip, you couldn’t help but stare at his ass as he bent down.

“No, it's your room, you should use it first. Plus, you have more blood on you than I do.” You say turning your head quickly as he stood up, pretending you weren’t just checking him out.

“Princess, it's fine. I insist” John said almost strictly, you could tell he wasn’t the type to back down and the place your thoughts were headed, made you repress a shudder.

“God, you're stubborn. How about we share the washroom, that way we both go first and save water” You say as you stand up, an innocent expression on your face. 

“Mmm princess, I like the way you think” He said, eyes darkening slightly at your offer.

Smiling you turn around and take off your top as you make your way toward the washroom. You hear footsteps behind you and clothes rustling as you both end up naked at the shower. Turning it on and waiting for it to get hot, John takes that opportunity to kiss down your neck. God the way his tongue felt against your skin, you couldn’t wait to feel it somewhere else.

Once the water was warm enough you both got in and let the water hit you for a few minutes, getting most of the blood of you before John was on you again. The adrenaline from the hunt was still there and being in his arms made you feel better than you have in a long time.

He starts kissing your neck again but this time his hands roamed your whole body, paying special attention to your nipples. Moaning and leaning your head back on his chest, he moved one hand down to your core and cursed at how wet you were for him.

“This for me babygirl” He spoke huskily into your ear causing you to shiver. God he was so damn sexy, you couldn’t wait for him to be inside you. Not even giving you a minute to reply he started to rub at your clit.

“Fuck John” you moan at his touch, bringing your hands to wrap around his arm, needing something to hold you in place. Taking that as a sign to continue, John moved his hand further down and dipped a finger inside you. Causing you to arch into him and moan at how good he made you feel. Turning your head around to face him and your arm to place around his neck you brought his lips to yours and kissed him for the first time that night.

Getting so lost in the kiss, your startled when he adds another finger and increases the pace. His fingers inside you, his lips on yours and his hand playing with your nipple soon become too much for you and you cum hard on his hand, moaning into the kiss and shuddering around him.

“John” you moan as he starts to slow his rhythm down, working you through your high.

“Do we need a condom?”

“Fuck no. John, I’m on the pill, don’t worry”

“Hands-on the wall, princess” He ordered once you had caught your breath. You do as your told and move so your bent at the waist and legs are slightly spread, with your two hands braced against the shower wall. Moving behind you, you felt him rub his dick slightly against your opening before pushing himself inside. You both moaned as he bottomed out, pausing to let you adjust to his length before you moved a little, signalling you were ready for him to continue.

He placed both his hands on your waist and started moving slowly at first. Getting a rhythm that had you moaning for him quite quickly. He felt so deep inside you, this is exactly what you needed after a night like tonight. A night you almost didn’t make it, you needed him to make you feel alive. Meeting his rhythm, you both moved in sync against one another, but it wasn’t enough. It felt amazing but it wasn’t going to make you cum.

“Faster, John, please” you beg him, trying to increase your rhythm so he would do the same.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, babygirl” He told you, stopping his movements completely. You go as fast as you can, loving the feeling of him inside you. His grip on your hips tighten as you work yourself on his dick, making sure you don’t slip. After a few more thrusts he slapped your ass and began moving again.

“Shit” you moan at the feeling of him hitting your g-spot. Once again you could feel yourself getting close to the edge.

“Please John” you beg needing his help to push you over. He complies and brings one of his hands to your clit, giving you what you needed to cum all over his cock. Squeezing around him, everything gets drowned out in your pleasure. His arms around you are the only thing that keeps you upright as he thrusts a few more times before pushing deep inside and groaning as he shoots inside you and pulls out to shoot all over your ass as well.

Letting you calm down and catch your breath before he helps you stand up and lean against him as he washes you both clean. He gives you a hand in getting out of the shower and giving you a towel to dry off with as he took another and did the same. Wrapping the towel around your body before following him out into the room. He went to his bag and put on some clean boxers.

“I meant what I said before, you are more than welcome to stay the night” He said giving you that smirk that had you ready for him all night. You knew this would only be a one-night thing for both of you, so why not enjoy it to the max. Flashing him a grin you drop your towel. “I could use a place to sleep”

“Oh babygirl, you won’t be getting much sleep tonight” He growled before he lunged at you, throwing you on the bed. Giggling as he approached you. Tonight was going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)
> 
> If you enjoyed what you read, I'd really appreciate it if you wanted to help me out, [Treat Me To A Tea, Please](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)


End file.
